Zane's little sister
by girlwithblackwings
Summary: The orphanage that held Zane's little sister has burned to the ground. When the ninja go to rescue her, they find more than they expect. Everyone thinks about a nice, little girl about Loyd's age who always does what she's told. WRONG. Prepare for things to burn...
1. More of Zane's past

**Zane's Little Sister**

**Chapter One**

**(more of) Zane's past.**

**Somebody's POV (I don't know, don't ask me!) **

"Oh no."

"Zane? What's wrong?"

Zane pased the newspaper that had been delivered by the guy that delivers stuff. Still don't know his name...

"Front page...she did it again..."

"Who?"

**Tragic burning of the BREPHOTROPHIUM Orphanage**

**Yesterday at 12:00 a Humongus fire spread across the grounds of the Brehotrophium orphanage.**

**The nuns who cared for the forty kids swear that the kids had been planing to escape for months, but no proof has been found.**

**All forty kids escaped the fire, but as of yet, none have been found...**

Zane turned around and sighed. "It is urgent that we getto that orphanage."

Sensei Wu turned to Zane "What is so important, Zane?"

"We must find my little sister."

"Wait, _Zane _has a _sister_!"

"How do you have a sister? Is she a robot?"

"Did she live at that orphanage?"

"Ow! Someone just stepped on my foot!"

"Wasn't me!"

"I bet it was!"

"SILENCE!"

Everyone turned to stare at Sensei Wu. "Now, Zane, would you tell us about how you have a sister?"

**-FLASHBACK!-**

"After my memory was erased, I wandered for a while. Eventualy I found an Orphanage, and I got a job cooking there. One day, I found Raven. She was surounded by some of the older boys there, because she wasen't giving part of her alowance to them. Before I could do anything all ten of them atacked at once. I broke up the fight, but not before she had knocked most of them out." Zane smiled. "She hated that place. One day after a 'caretaker' got her really mad, she burned the entire place down, after making sure everyone else was getting ice cream . But I was fired and she was sent far away."

Jay stared. "Umm... okay then... your sister has anger issues..."

Nya turned around "I'll go fire up the engines, Zane, I'll need to know the location."

"Alright" I followed Nya up the stares and into the control room. Then I entered the coordinites into the computer.

She stared at me "Zane, did you put them in wrong? This is in the middle of nowhere.

"I entered them corectly."

"Allright, but this seemes a little far out for an orphanage.

**So? Good or bad?**

**B/N:AGH! SO BAD SPELLING! GRAMMAR MISTAKE OVERLOAD! *dies***

**It's not that bad...**

**Is it?**

**B/N: Yes, It is. LEARN TO SPELL OR I WILL SEND RUSSIA-SAN TO KILL YOU!**

**But this isn't a hetalia fic...**


	2. Burn

**Zane's little sister**

**Chapter two**

**Burn**

**Raven's POV**

"Alright, everyone accounted for? Okay Raven, light it up!"

FWOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!

"Thats right..." I muttered "Buuuuurrrrnnnnnn..."

"Raven!" I stared at Nate, leader of the other kids. "Ther'e coming."

"Everyone!" I yelled "Follow your designated leader and RUN!"

Everyone fled in orderly chaos into the woods.

The camp was going smoothly.

Everyone had a job according to his or her strengths, so no talent was wasted.

"Nate, It's time for me to leave."

He sighed "So soon?"

"Look around, my work is done here."

He sighed"Very well."

Nate went to the center of camp

"Everyone please gather 'round."

A crowd slowly accumulated."

It is time for Raven to leave us."

I stepped up. "Don't worry, the camp is running smoothly. You no longer need my teachings."

A mix of sobs and sad cries erupted from the crowd.

Nate turned to me. "Raven, for your help in escaping that moldy, stinky, dirtpile from hell, we of the new village of Haven, present you these."

Inside the box were two decorated fans. But as she picked them up, she felt the weight of steel. A few swishes through the air confirmed it. These were weapons.

Nate embraced me. "Goodbye, Raven."

"Farewell." I turned and enterd the woods.

You might be wondering why I left.

Two reasons:

One reason is myself. I need to kill Serpinteen.

Yeah, I_ need_ to. The're my 'natural enemy'.

Why? you'll find out later.

The other reason, you'll find out later too.

I stopped at a small clearing. like they say, practice makes better.

No, I didn't mean perfect. Nobody's perfect.

Swish!

Woosh!

I stoped. Footsteps were approaching from behind.

and they were very close.

"UGH! Why couldn't we just _land _near the orphanage! My feet are KILLING me!"

I decided not to run. I was in need of practice.

I pulled out the Fans and moved my feet into a defencive position.

"Hey- Who's that!"

Rule one taught by my big brother-unless neccisary, let the enemy attack first.

But I couldn't let them find the camp.

A guy in blue guy approached me. "Umm...who exactly _are _you?"

He took another step towards me.

So I threw him into a tree.

The other three pulled out their weapons and charged.

I spun knocking red guy of his feet. I sliced a small cut down his arm, making him stager back. I diden't hurt him sereosly though.

Where was-

White guy lunged at me and I rolled and ducked. Blue was on his feet and swinging his nunchucks. I dodged as lightning shot out the end. Red was swinging a sword aroud that I easily darted under. I kicked him in the back sending him flying into black guy.

White sudenly apeared behind me and pulled my hood off while flipping over my head to land in front of me.

He stared at me and then pulled of his own mask "Raven?"

I stared back. "Zane?"

Blue tried to grab me from behind so I flipped him over my shoulder.

Zane smiled "Raven! It _is_ you!"

I ran up and he hugged me.

Sudenly I froze. "Do they know?"

"No, little sister, I have kept your secret."

Black stared at us. (What's with all the staring!)"Wait, _that's_ the girl we had to find!"

Zane turned to the other three "Guys, this is my little sister Raven. Raven, this is Cole,"

"Sup." He examind his arm

"Jay,"

"Nice to met ya'. I guess." He was wincing and looking at his back.

"And Kai."

"Yeah, _how_ exactly did she beat us up?"

"Oh, easy." I smiled. "I've been training since I was three and a half."

"But wait, I thought she was your _little_ sister! She looks the same age as you!" Jay was staring at us weirdly.

"Zane is only a year older than me"

Kai spoke into his wrist-com-thing. "Sis, we found her, come pick us up."

"On it" the voice frome his com-thing said.

"Where are we going?" I don't like suprises.

Zane turned his head. "Home."

** Okay, maby Zane is showing a lot of emotion, but he just found one of the only two people he cared about before he met sense Wu, and one of them he had forgoten.**

**Sorry for the suckish chapters, but I needed to get all the characters together.**

**B/N:Mai eyes! They burn! S has way to many mistakes that it takes to long! I am not going to bring Russia-san, I shall bring Belarus-san! Now, review so that I can head back to the moon. **

**Okay, It cant be that bad, and **_**again**_** NOT A HETALIA FIC!**

**B/N:It is! And I know. Note how I do not fix these end notes and that you can't even spell Wu-san's name correctly.**


	3. Oh my god, that ship can fly!

**Zane's little sister**

**Chapter three**

**Oh my god, that ship can fly!**

**Raven's POV**

I felt wind from above and clutched my staff tighter.

And then I looked up

OH MY GOD THAT SHIP CAN FLY!

Man, I am so glad said that in my head.

A voice came down from above. "Ladder coming down guys!"

"Thanks sis!" Said red. Oh wait, I shouldn't call him that, his name is...umm...Kai! I totally remembered that!

As the voice said, a ladder came down from the flying ship.

If you don't think that sentence is strange, you need to read it again.

We all climbed up the ladder.

But not in orderly fashion.

I really don't like being surounded, but I had two ninjas above and two below. I think Kai wanted to keep an eye on me, and Zane was just being overprotective again. so anoying.

So I started using the outside of the ladder and passed Bla- no, Cole and Jay. I saw them staring at me so I did a flip to get to the top.

I'm so totaly awsome.

Jay was muttering. "Show off."

I turned and smirked. "That I am."

He stared at me weirdly. Oh wait, I wasn't supposed to be able to hear that. Oops

"Ahh, so this is the younger sister Zane has told us so little about."

I turned to see an old dude walking with a staff. Sudenly, he tried to knock me of my feet by swinging the staff. I leaped up and pulled my hood on and my fans out. My feet were in a defencive stance, and I was ready to fight.

Zane put a hand on my sholder. "Calm down Ray, this is Sensei Wu."

I eyed the man. He was laughing. "Your reflexes are much better than my other students. You are advanced, so I will teach you what I know. Now," he said pulling out a teapot and a cup, "For some tea." I watched him walk into the ship. What a weird old man.

"Hey! Are you Zane's sister? Are you a robot too?" A little kid ran up to me.

"Yes to the first, no to the second." I turned to my bro. "I thought you'd _never_ find out."

"Wait, you knew? How?"

"When we sparred, I could hear you ringing."

Kai spoke up. "How come _we_ never heard him ringing?"

"I-i just have good hearing, that's all." Man, I have _got_ to start acting like a normal person! "Anyway, where do I sleep?"

"Ummm..."

Guess they didn't think of that.

I spyed an overhang on the roof, that made a nice little open room.

"Perfect."

I scurryed up the side of the ship, and heard gasps when they saw I had to hang over the edge to get up. Only Zane seemed fine with it.

But then again, he knew the secret.

No, I won't tell you the secret yet.

Dinner came round and everyone chowed down.

I met Nya, Kai's sister, and she seemed okay.

I knew that Zane trusted these people, so they must be good.

I smiled at my brother, he knew what I wanted to do.

I got up.

"So, not really sure how to put this but I have a puzzle for you. I guess"

I had everyone's attention.

Nya stared at me. "What kind of puzzle?"

I grinned. "I have a secret. If you want my help defeating Serpenteen, one of you must find out my secret. My clue is this-" And I set a large black feather with silver lining on the top. "Oh, and no help from Zane. He already knows."

I walked out and looked out at the night sky. A while later Zane joined me.

"The stars are beautiful tonight."

"Reminds me of the waterfall. The view was always amazing from there."

Zane leand on the railing. "That was an interesting way to put it."

"Heh. Not like I'm gonna straight out tell them."

"That would not be you. The others have gone to sleep."

I smiled at my brother. "See you tomorow."

And then I leaped of the edge.

For a few seconds I enjoyed the free-fall.

In the distance, I saw Zane walking into his room.

So I flew of into the night.

**So? good or bad?**

**Someone tell me who they want to find out first. It can't be sense Wu.**

**B/N:*collapses* I should get paid. Really. I should. S, You really should fill in the plotholes. And use a poll. and I'm way too tired to continue. **

**Wait- does that mean your quiting! I need a Betareader! Dont quit!**

**B/N *Gone***

**WHAAAA! WHAT AM I GOING TO DOOOOOOOO!**

***Freakes out in corner***

**SOMEBODY HELP ME!**


	4. Of Secrets and Training

**Zane's Little Sister**

**Chapter Four**

**Of Secrets and Training**

**Sorta all ninja POV**

The ninjas were in their room trying to figure out the puzzle.

(well, Zane wasn't. But he was allowed to give them facts)

"So," Kai said, "What do we already know?"

"She has super hearing." said Jay.

"She's an amazing acrobat." said Cole.

"And she had that feather." Kai turned to look at Zane. "Zane, do you know of any bird that could have a feather this big?"

"No _bird_ could..."

"Are you saying it didn't come from a bird?" Jay stood up. "Where else could a feather come from?"

"That would be giving her secret away."

"Let's just go have brekfast."

When they got out onto the deck, they saw Raven standing on the roof with a fan in each hand.

"Zane, what is sh-"

"Just watch."

Raven took a deep breath and leaped of the edge of the roof. She spun mid-air and lashed out at invisible atackers while doing mid-air flips. She began to move as if in a very complicated dance among the straw dummies she was cutting to pieces. Suddenly she spun and released a fan that hit a target next to the ninjas, that they strangely hadn't noticed yet.

Raven glared at them. "What are you DOING here! I always practice with my EYES CLOSED- that means I could have KILLED YOU! NEVER WATCH ME PRACTICE **AGAI**N**!**"

She walked of in a huff without a bacwards glance.

"Wow. Someone has her crabby pants on."

"Jay, not the time."

**1+1=window **

**Raven's POV**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!**

I ran down the steps and into the control room. Nya was doing something on the big screen thing. The others (finaly!)came in.

Kai spoke first. "What's the emergency this time?"

"I've located the new Serpenteen camp. Your going in to find out their new plans. And you're walking. We can't alert them to our presence. You're also all wearing black to blend into the night."

"Awww..."Jay sighed. "my poor feet..."

"Oh, and Raven, will you go with them? They should have someone with them, and my mech-suit is too noticable."

"HEY!"

I smiled. "Sure."

"Great! Now to get that dirt off my mech-suit..."

**2+2=fish**

The dudes were tiring.

(Well, Zane wasn't. But he was a robot.)

"Oh man..."Jay whined. "My feet are killing me!"

"Oh, so the guys can't keep up?" I laughed. "Cach me if you can!

"Why you little-"

And my plan worked. Now they ran with newfound energy.

For a while.

"UGH!"Jay groand. "Zane, how long until we get to stop?"

"We will have to stop...now."

The other two stared. "That, is a long drop."

We were standing at the edge of a huge cliff. Below us I could see a huge river running past us and into the Serpenteen camp. That gave me an idea...

"Aw man!"Cole said. "How are we going to get down there?"

I grinned at them. "Watch and learn, boys."

They stared at me as I walked back into the forest. Suddenly I turned and ran out and leaped of the cliff.

"WHY DID SHE DO THAT!" Jay screamed.

"Actualy, her method _will_ get us down, and the huge river will stop us from dieing."

"Yeah, that makes me feel _such_ better now."

"Good. Now, let's Go!"

So they all jumped of the cliff.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff FALLER!**

**Okay, that was bad.**

**But you know what's awsome?**

**REVIEWS!**

**READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!**

**YEAAH!**

**B/N:...really?**

**yes, really**

**B/N:*kills* 3 mistakes in 7 sentences, S. *turns to readers* Adieu.**


	5. Take over the world?

**Zane's Little Sister**

**Chapter Five**

**Raven's POV**

**(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)**

!

I watched as the ninjas fell of the cliff.

They are _such _amateurs.

Splash!

Splash!

Splash!

Splash!

They fell into the water next to me.

"Agh!" Kai glared at me. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

I smiled. "Well, we're down, aren't we? And besides, taking the stairs would be boring." I pointed to the stairs hidden in the cliff face.

Cole glared at me. "WHY DIDN'T YOU POINT THOSE OUT BEFORE!"

I swam in circles around them. Zane smiled as he saw I made no waves. "Because this way was funner. And, it'll be easier to get into the camp now."

Jay turned to the camp as if just noticing that it went into the camp. "Ohhhh..."

"Anyway," Zane turned to me. "Let's just find out what the Serpinteen are going to do now."

**3+3=butterfly**

We slipped out of the water and into the main tent. Yeah, the Serpenteen were using tents. The four tribe leaders were discussing something.

"Welllll whhaat sssssshoulld wee dooo nowww thhhat thee Grrreeat Devvvouurrreer hasssss beeen deeffffeeaated?" Said the swirly-eyed ones.

"I dooon'tt knowwww," Said the red dude's first head. "Whhhat do youuuu ttthhhiinkk?" asked the second.

"Weeee ssssssstiiiilll sssssshhhouulldd ttake reevveengee oon thhhe hhhuumaaannssss whhhhoo trrrapppeed uuussssss aaallll tttthhhoosssssssee yeeearssssss." Said four-eyes

"I knooww!"said short-and-brown. "Leett'sssssss takeee oovveerr tttthhhe woorrllldd!"

"Goooodd iddeeaa,"said head number one. "Leett'sssss ggggoooo pppllllllaaann whhhhheeereee toooo sssttaaarrrrttt" said head number two.

"Leeeeeeetttt'ssssssss" said swirly eyes.

I stared at them. This had to be one of the stupidest things I had ever seen.

"Oh no!" Jay was freaking out. "We can't let them take over the world!"

"Calm down Jay!" Kai wispered. "Let's go back to Destiny's Bounty. We have a lot to report."

I rolled my eyes.

**4+4=umbrella**

Nya and I were sitting next to each other while facepalming. The ninjas were freaking out.

"THEY'RE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! WHAAAAAAT ARE WE GOING TO DOOOOOO!" Jay screeched.

"My databanks show no positive outcomes! NONE!"

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SAVE THE WORLD!"Kai yelled

"Aw man! This is all _my_ fault..."

"THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR BREAK! IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A MONTH SINCE THE GREAT DEVOURER!"Cole yelled

I turned to Nya. "Shall we end this?"

"Yes"

We both stood up and walked up to the ninjas and we each put two in a headlock.

"SHUT. UP!"

we let them go.

"Now, If they want to conquer the world, they have to start somewhere. Right now a _better_ main camp would be the best place to start. So what we have to d-"

"OH!" Jay exclaimed. "We should go back into their camp, and cause as much damage as we can!"

The four ninja and Lloyd ran out the door.

"But, we should have gone to the bridge to look at any disturbances..."

Nya sighed. "I guess we should follow them."

"Right."

**Raven: They are such fools.**

**Me: Hey! what are you doing here! This is the author's note!**

**Raven: Whatever. *Wanders off***

**B/N: the You Are A Moronic Idiot Who Can't Spell To Save Their Life (YAAMIWCSTSTL) Award goes to...you!**

**Me:What?**


	6. Return to the camp

**Zane's little sister**

**Chapter six**

**Return to the camp**

**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**

Nya had reluctantly agreed to leave the mechsuit on the ship. I had wanted to travel by shadow. If I knew the boys, they were in trouble. And they had brought Lloyd! This was bad.

Very bad.

When we reached the cliff, we both stared. It was almost like...

I groand. "Did you know that snakes partied?"

"No...But I have a bad feeling about the main attraction..."

We both looked at eachother, and I got a bad feeling in my stomach.

"The stairs."

"What?"

"Those _idiots_ took the stairs!"I was so mad at my brother right now. _He_ should have known better! "Those stairs over there" I pointed "They lead straight to the front gate! It was so easy to sneak in last time because we took the _river_! Those stupid baka fools!"

"Baka?"

"It's Japanese."

"You kinda never told me how you got to the river..."

"Simple. You jump."

"...Oh...well, let's go save those baka's..."

We both backed up to the tree line.

"Three, two, one!"

"WHHHHOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Guess who screamed first?

Yeah, me. But out of joy/hint of teror that's the good kind of teror.

Yes, there is a good kind. but back to the story.

SPlASH!

Soon we were swiming efficiently towards the center of the camp. What we found was definetly not what we expected.

"Lloyd!" Nya screamed/whispered, "What happened?!"

Lloyd was freaking out. "We got into the camp, but they found us after we destroyed a tent... They got my out, but the others are in a cage in the center of thr camp! And it's really high up!"

"Lloyd,"I asked, "Where are the golden weapons?"

"At the edge of the clearing." He pointed near the four generals.

"Okay, you two get the weapons and cause destractons. I'll save the guys."

"But how are you going to get up there?"

"The Shadow Queen has her ways..." I hadn't used that name since the orphanage. I slipped into the shadows and out of sight, planing what to do.

There was only one way to get up there.

I pulled on my mask.

**5+5=cherries**

**Lloyd's POV**

Nya and loyd were sneaking up to the main camp.

"Okay, I'm going to make distractons, and you be prepared to grab the weapons."

Lloyd nodded. He didn't even notice Nya gave him the safer job.

Lloyd sneaked up as close as he could get to the weapons, and waited. Nya was out of sight, but she had headed twards the Serpintine's 'quarters'.

CRASH!

"Whhaatt wasssssss thhhaat?!"

CRASH!

Tents began to topple. Everyone went to find the intruder who dared venture into _their_ camp. Lloyd grabbed the weapons and ran back to the river. Nya could take care of herself. He needed to hide the weapons.

**Raven's POV**

I watched from a distance. Now was the time to put my plan into action.

Wings unfurled from my back, and I lept in to the air.

Ask later. I have idiots to save.

A few beats of my wing, and I was even with the cage. Some idiot snake had made a ledge there. I landed on it. The four guys were there instantly.

"Raven? You have..."Kai trailed of.

"Ask later and I'll tell you. Now back up and let the Shadow Queen do her work." I felt along the bars for a weak spot. I soon found one. "Jay, back up, I don't want you to get hurt." He had inched closer.

I stood up, and kicked the bar.

It shattered.

The guys filed out onto the ledge.

"Um, Raven..."

"What?"

"How are we supposed to get down?"

"DUH." I gestured to my wings. "But I can only take two at a time."

"Oh..."

"Mabye you..."

"I'm not first..."

"No other way..."

Silence.

More silence.

"Wimps. Now let me do this _my_ way." I grabed the two closest idiots and dragged them of the platform with me.

They happened to be Cole and Jay.

Guess what they did?

Scream. It sounded somthing like this:

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

But that was when we were falling. Now we're heading towards the river.

"Now is the time you say flying is awsome."

They both looked up at me.

"Worth a shot."

Cole looked at me odly. "Raven, are you okay? You look tired, are you sure carrying both of us was a good idea?"

"I'm fine." I snaped. "Lloyd and Nya should be near the river. Try not to run of again."

I dropped them next to the river and flew upwards again. Nya had done a pretty good job of destroying the camp. Somthing was on fire...

Kai was staring at me aprehensivly.

Well, I did kinda drag two of his frends of a cliff...

Kinda...

Oh well...

Instead of waiting for someone to speak, I just draged Kai and held onto Zane.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You might want to try being more polite, Raven."

I stared at him. "Polite? Are you kidding me?"

"Worth a try."

"Not really."

Kai was feraking out and slightly awed at how calm Zane was. Then again, Zane's always calm.

"Raven."

I turned to look at him. I knew that tone of his voice...

"Yes?"

"You should not have tried to carry both of us. You are clearly weakining."

I glared at him. I was about to give him a pice of my mind, when white-hot pain erupted from my leg. There was an _arrow _in it. I landed and rolled, making sure the guys were okay first. Kai was running over from the place he had landed. Zane was already there.

I had gotten used to this type of thing happining. Once a hunter thought I was a rare bird.

The arrow hadn't pirced any major blood vessels. I grabbed bandages from my pack.

Kai stared when I pulled out the arrow. I think he was wondering why I wasn't screaming in pain.

"I've been through worse." Kai looked shocked.

Zane saw the determind look on my face as I patched up my leg. "Raven, don't."

"These _snakes_ need to learn not to mess with the Shadow Queen!"

"There's to many of them."

"You have forgoten what happens when people Make. Me. _Mad._"

Zane paled. "Raven, please..."

I was already walking twards the camp.

**Me:I'm so haaaaappyyyy!**

**Raven:Oh no.**

**Me:People said they liked mah stoorryyy! Made meh HAAAAPPPEEEEEHHHH!**

**Raven:Maby you should stop bouncing around and tell me how that cage was in the air?**

**Me:HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP PPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH !**

**B/N:Since you are so rude and inconsiderate, I will mention that I drew the soon to appear cover art.**

**Me:HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP PPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH !**

**Me:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! CHOOOOOOLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT TTEEEEE!**

**Raven:WHO GAVE HER CHOCLATE?!**

**B/N:See? You hate O's. I am going to leave now and play with the ever adorable Tavros.**

**B/N:Or Maybe draw.**

**Raven:What?**


	7. When Raven goes dark

**Zane's Little Sister**

**Chapter Seven**

**When Raven Goes Dark**

**-O.O-**

The four ninja, Nya, and Lloyd were running away from the camp as fast as they possibly could.

"Um, Zane?"

"Yes Kai?"

"Why are we running? Raven can't do that much damage...can she?"

"She can, when she goes dark..."

"Dark?" Jay shivered. "I don't like the sound of that..."

"What do you mean 'Dark'?" Cole asked.

"When something gets her really mad, she goes to her 'Shadow Queen' self. But when Raven gets tired, angry and hurt at the same time, she...snaps. She can't control herself. And you better stay _out_ of her way."

"But Raven seemed fine when she left us," Nya said 'What happened.?"

"Well, she was angry at the Serpintine for kidnapping us, tired from flying with extra weight, and she was shot in the leg while carrying me and Kai."

Lloyd frowned. "I still don't see how she could do enough damage t-"

FWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSS SHHHHHHH!

The six turned to see the camp in flames.

They ran faster.

**-O.O-**

The camp was In chaos.

Tents were toppled, buildings were burning, and someone had taken all the dynamite.

The leaders were still going on about the dynamite.

And Raven?

Raven was running around causing chaos and throwing snakes into walls.

When Raven goes dark, _stay away from walls._

Anyway, To Raven's POV!

**-O.O-**

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

I know I'm dark right now, and guess what?

_I. _

_Don't._

_Care._

They KIDNAPPED my brother, put him in a CAGE, make me FLY his friends to safety, and SHOOT ME IN THE LEG!

"You! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

I turned to see the swirly eyes snake. I'll just call him swirly from now on.

''You are under my controoooll..." He started to do a little dance and his eyes moved.

"Fraid' not, SWIRLY! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! RAVEN POWER-KICK!"

Wall. Snake. _Pain_. The best combination in the universe.

My leg is still bleeding.

Oh well.

I pulled out a stick of dynamite. Pyromania, HERE I COOOMEEEEE!

Yeaaaahhhhhh...

"GET HER!"

BOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Stupid snakes.

They make cages.

They kidnap my brother.

THEY SHALL DIE!

BOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Fire had now spread across most of the camp. Time to flee!

I spread my wings and took to the sky. No human (Or snake) could ever catch me here.

Yes, I'm not human. What gave it away?

Down below I saw my brother and his friends running. I began to look for a place to land.

Ah, they're heading for a clearing. I have all the luck!

I angled my wings down and landed just as the ninja and Nya came out of the trees.

"Raven!" Zane ran up to me and hugged me. "Are you hurt?"

"Besides the hole in my leg I'm good." I pulled out the last stick of dynamite and sighed. "To bad I didn't get to use this..."

Everyone leaped for the dynamite at the same time. Needless to say, it was a mess.

I let Nya take the dynamite. I have more at home, with some _other _things.

"You guys are okay, right?" I asked. I know I go overboard sometimes.

"We're fine Raven," Cole said, "But what about-"

"You have a way home?"

"Yes, bu-"

"Good." And then I fainted.

**-O.O-**

For a second everyone stared. Then Zane picked up Raven and turned to the others. "Let's go home."

Everyone began to move.

Seven words came out of Raven's mouth-

"Neveh find thu dina-miteh in theh clozeht..."

Everyone began to run.

**-O.O-**

"Owww...stupid headache..."

Wait, where am I?

I sat bolt upright in bed.

Weird. I have pillows and a blanket in my 'room', not a bed.

I got out of the bed. as soon as my foot touched the floor, I heard a small beep. It was followed by ruckus in the hall.

"Raven!"

Zane ran over and huge me. "Hey..." I said weakly.

"You are fine?"

"Yeah. I guess we have some explaining to do..." I sighed. "I guess I should start."

I pulled up a pillow and hugged it. "On the day I was born, I was kidnapped from the hospital. My kidnapers, we call them whitecoats, spliced my DNA with bird genes. I am only ninety-seven percent human. The bird genes gave me the wings, amazing hearing, and super strength. That was how I knew Zane was a robot. B-but-" I stopped and looked down. "I never told you this Zane, but I wasn't alone. I was a twin. her name was Kara." I trembled. "At the school, we were experiments. They tested on us, and put us through hell every day. sometimes other kids never came back. But one day, when they returned Kara to our cage, she was hurt bad. Really bad. When s-she d-died, I snapped. I couldn't think. The whitecoats never had a chance. The other kids got out. All that's left is dust, now. The government put us all into 'rehabilitation' centers. That's where I met Zane. He taught me how to fight, I just built of it. But then I found that one of the caretakers was secretly a whitecoat. The whitecoat who authorized the tests that killed my sister. Nobody dared to try to stop me. The other kids were just tired of all the people there who pretended to care, who looked at us like we were mistakes. But the whitecoats got us. they told Zane that if he ever told anyone, they would kill me. After three years, we got out. The others are in hiding near the woods you found me in. They were tired of humans, of the way they treated us. I would have stayed and helped, but I had to find Zane."

The others could only stare. But I was used to stares.

BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!

Oh come ON! I was having a dramatic moment here!

As everyone piled out of the room, Kai looked back at me and was about to say something when Nya grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall.

**-.-**

Nya was at the controls. "Unknown dragon and rider coming from the rear begin ev-"

"Wait." Nya stared at me. "I know that dragon. She's from the village." I ran to the deck and grabbed a telescope. Lloyd was the first to see my worried face.

"Who is it?" He sounded scared.

"Aroria. If she lands, don't mention the cat ears."

Cole groaned. "Cat ears?"

I looked through the telescope again. I could now see Aroria clearly "Something's wrong..."

"What?" Kai was looking at the blue and gold dragon.

"Aroria's crying." I have known her all my life, and Aroria never cries on the outside. Ever. Not when she came back from tests, not when someone didn't come back, not when Kara died.

Something was horribly wrong.

**Yay! Cliffhanger! And I finished this chapter.**

**Which is yay too.**

**Yay count-TWO YAYS**

**Raven: *Mourning the lost souls of her mutant friends and sister***

**B/N: ._. I apologize for anything at all. Nothing is my fault. 0_0**

**Hey!**


End file.
